Let him go
by MuffinMaker1
Summary: I made this Little Snund fic because... I'm me... I don't hate any of them in any way, they are all fabulous. I just thought that if they were gay and one of them was hitting the other... Okay, i'm spoiling. All i can say is that it's abuse. Enjoy ;) Pairings: Snund (Snake x Jund) Ress (Red x Russ) Krinx (Krism x Minx) I'm gonna try uploading it on deviantart again ;) Neat, huh?
1. Chapter 1

**So, i made this cuz... Well, i'm me ;) And this is my first fanfic with SnakexJund so... this should be intresting...**

**Pairings: Snund (Snake x Jund) Ress (Red x Russ)**

**In the story: Snake, Scott Jund, Cry, Russ Money, Red.**

**Genre: Drama, Friendship**

**Warning: Harsh words, thoughts about suicide, cutting, heavy drinking, abuse, violence and probably other things i forgot.**

**This might also contain feeling and deep thoughts (i think c:), so be ware! But let's start the story, shall we? And is it ironic that i listen to "What Is Love" while writing this?**

_**Scott's POV**_

I silently begged that he wasn't drunk again as i stepped inside the front door. The last little hope i had was crushed as i saw him sitting on the couch, drinking from a bottle of vodka. I silently stepped out of my shoes and escaped to the kitchen where i started to unpack the grocery bags. I closed the refrigerator, but forgot about the sound it would make. I grabbed the handle, but it was too late. The door had slammed shut, leaving the room in an echoing silence. I winced as i heard lazy foots making their way to the kitchen.

-"Where have you been?!" Snake growled. He obviously was angry at me for being nearly one hour late. I gulped and turned around to face him.

-"I-I got g-groceries..." I stuttered, not wanting to look into his eyes. I trembled with fear as he got closer to me. I backed away, out of reflexes. He stopped.

-"You are late!" He growled, louder this time. I felt the tears burning behind my eyes. Before i could form the word 'sorry', he slapped me, sending me to the floor. I forced the tears back in my eyes. It wouldn't help to cry. As soon as i got up on my knees, he kicked my arm. I yelped in pain. This happened too often. It began one month ago. I really don't know the reason to why he started drinking, but everytime he did he would hit me for every little mistake!

-"What have i told you about being late?!" He screamed. By now, i was terrefied and crawled backwards over the floor until my back hit the wall. I curled up against it, not daring to look at him.

-"S-sorry!" I yelped as he stormed towards me. He grabbed my hair roughly and jerked me of the floor. He pulled my hair back so i was forced to look at him.

-"Have i told you a time, you come home that time! Understood?!" He yelled. I tried to nod, but was stopped by his hand pulling at my hair.

-"Yes, yes!" I sobbed. He threw me back down on the floor. I didn't care to move. Why was i alive anyway? Why couldn't i just slice my throat or jump to my own death. I whimpered softly against the cold floor. Why did this happend to me?

_**Cry's POV**_

I waited for Scott to log in on Skype as he usually did around this time. When i saw the icon turn green i immediately called him.

-"Hey, man. How are you and Snake-..."

-"Fine." He cut me off. I looked at his tear stained face. He looked broken, in some way.

-"Scott... Have you been crying?" I asked softly. He looked at me puzzled before realizing what i meant ang dragged his arm over his cheek.

-"N-No." He stuttered. He hadn't been his usual happy self for about a month now. I was worried sick. That's when i noticed them. The red handprint on his cheek and the bruise on his arm. My eyes widened. This couldn't be true.

-"Oh my god... Is that what a think it is?" I mumbled, staring at the signs of violence. He rolled his sleeve down quickly and blushed a deep shade of red.

-"It's nothing, Cry just... Please stay out of it." He sighed. I couldn't believe what i heard. We've been best friends for as long as i could remember! There was no way for me to just ignore that one of my best friends was being abused by his boyfriend. Not in a million years.

-"Who does the guy think he are?!" I exclaimed, anger growing in my voice. Jund suddenly looked terrefied and glanced over his shoulder.

-"Who is that, babe?" Snake asked as he walked up the stairs. Jund started to sweat heavily. My eyes were dripping with discust, and Snake must have noticed. He took hold op Jund's wrist, causing the younger one to whimper slightly.

-"Cry!" He squealed.

-"Shut the fuck up!" Snake hissed and finished our call. I leaned back in my chair, staring at the screen, when I saw that another of my friends were online. 'R_uss!'_ I thought as i pressed the call button.

_**Russ' POV**_

I leaned forward in my chair and pressed answer. Cry's angry-looking face immediately lit up the screen.

-"Dude, what's wrong?" I asked, slightly worried. He sighed and pushed his glasses back up on his nose.

-"You know how Jund hasn't been himself for about a month now?" He asked, looking up at the screen. I nodded. Just as he was about to say something, Red burst through the door. I looked at Cry as to get permission to let Red listen. He nodded.

-"Honey, could you come here a sec?" I asked. Red looked confused over our rarely serious looks, but nodded and sat down on my lap. I nodded at Cry to make him continue, and when he did, the words spewed out of his mouth.

-"IthinkSnakemightbehittingScott." He said and inhaled quickly. I thought about it a moment, but then shook my head.

-"What makes you think that? Even though he haven't been happy for a long time, it isn't evidence enough. Cry was silent, probably unsure of what he was going to say next. When he finnaly spoke up, i felt like i couldn't breathe anymore.

-"I skyped with him moments ago... He had a big red mark in his face, in the shape of a hand, and a bruise on his upper arm. And... it was obvious that he had been crying and..."

-"What makes you think it was Snake?!" Red snapped. I looked at her face, that was nearly as red as her hair. I coould hear ry cough in the background as i tried to calm my girlfriend down.

-"Well... When Snake appeared he just looks terrefied and starts to sweat... And when he saw how fucking angry i was he jerked Scott off the chair and... He told him to shut the fuck up... Then he ended our call..." Cry continued. I was silent. Trying to find something in the story to prove him wrong, but found nothing at all. Red on the other hand punched and yelled at anything she could find.

-"FUCKING SNUND! I KNEW IT WOULD TURN OUT THIS WAY!" She yelled and decided to pound on my chest for some reason. I pulled her closer. As i hugged her, i whispered sweet nothings and promises about everything being okay in her ear.

-"We will fix this, babe, don't worry." I whispered to her. Her anger soon turned into confusion and grief, as if we already lost Jund. She sobbed quietly into my chest, whispering the same swears over and over again.

-"Guys..." Cry interupted. I nodded towards him to make him continue. He sighed.

-"Meet me at my place in an hour. I'm calling the rest of the crew." He said emotionlessly and ended our call. I sighed and stroke the back of my girlfriends head.

-"Well... Let's get ready then..." I said. So many stuff to deal with... So little time...


	2. Chapter 2

**I know this is soon but, hey! I'm gonna say it! YOLO! Yeah! And i really enjoy writing this! Yeah! :) Also it's another thing... I'M SORRY, OKAY?! I'M SORRY FOR THIS CHAPTER AND I'M SORRY FOR EVERYTHING! Okay, not everything, but... You'll get it when you read the warnings...**

**Warning: Violence, rape, self harm, attempt to commit suicide and stuff i probably forgot...**

_**Scott's POV**_

My breah got stuck in my throat as he pinned me against the wall. My back hurt like hell.

-"Why did you tell him?" Snake whispered in a terrefying calm voice. I got goosebumps all over. And these was surely not the good ones.

-"I di-didn't!" I said and tried to sound as convincing as i could. He snickered and pulled me towards him, just to slam me back to the wall with full force. I groaned slightly.

-"He found out by himself..."

-"And...?"

-"Then you interupted..." I mumbled. He slapped me again. I didn't say anything. Just let my eyes look the way my nose pointed. _'I only have the future left. So why not fight for it?' _I thought. Then i did something i never dared to do. I shot my knee up, right on his balls. He backed away. He looked more confused than in pain. Whatever, i still had time to get away. I ran down the stairs as fast as my legs could carry me and was at the door in the matter of seconds. Just as i put my hand on the knob, i was jerked away and pinned to the wall once again.

-"LET GO! I HATE YOU!" I spat at him as i tried to get out of his grip. He was a real dick. It wasn't until now i realized how awful he really was. And that i had to fight for the only thing i had left. A better future. I was going to fight until even that wasn't worth fighting for. No matter the cost!

-"You have been a bad boy... You know what happens to bad boys?" Snake continued. My eyes widened in fear and i struggled frantically to get away. It was annoying how amused Snake looked. I hated him... More than i ever hated anyone... And i was scared. So fucking scared.

-"Nonono, please no!" I cried and tried to kick him again. A fruitless attempt. Snake laughed in amusement as i kept screaming and struggling while he forced me into our bedroom.

_-TIME SKIP- (Since i don't want to write smut)_

I sat under the covers. Crying. Trying to convince myself that it was a nightmare. That i just had to wake up. But it wasn't a nightmare. It was real life. All of it. Everything that had happened this month. My life had lost all its meaning in the past hour. My life was now a waste of space. I felt so dirty. Like i hadn't had a shower in ages. But i knew that a shower wouldn't help. I thought about the razors in the bathroom. I could just... Put an end to it... Just like that. I was still so young. I had my whole life before me. But Snake had ruined it within a month. I was weak. A disaster. I would be better of dead anyway. I somehow got my sore body inside the bathroom. As i closed the door and locked it, the things that just happened repeated right in front of my eyes. I didn't even fight back. I was a horrible human... Stupid, stupid, STUPID! I grabbed one of the razors. _'Snake... This is for you and all the shit you've put me through.'_ I thought as i did several cuts on my arm. They were pretty deep and blood poured from them and dripped down the sink, blending together with my tears. _'Yeah, now i'm crying in self pity... Great, Jund. Just fucking great!' _I thought. I started to feel a little dizzy. I stumbled back to our bed, not caring about putting some clothes on. A bunch of names and faces ran through my head. Russ, Red, Michelle, Krism, Nick, Ken, Felix, B-star, Zutara, Kirby... And Cry. Now i realized what i'd done to them. To myself. _'No... I want to live...' _I thought as i felt like i was falling through a neverending darkness.

_**Cry's POV**_

I ran towards Jund and Snake's place. The others were right behind me. As we arrived Russ knocked on the door. Soon enough the door opened, revealing a drunken Snake.

-"Where's Jund?" Minx ask. She really tried hard not to start beating up the older male. Me myself glared daggers at the by far taller one in front of me.

-"In our room. Now piss off." He said and tried to shut the door. I pushed the door open again and pushed him away.

-"Dude, you got to stop being suck an asshole and care about your boyfriend!" I snapped and went towards the stairs. The others followed close behind.

-"Get out of my house!" Snake whispered and raised his fist to punch me straight in the face. But before he got the chance, Sp00n smashed a vase against his head. Snake sank to the floor.

-"Thanks, Nick." I said quickly and ran upstairs. We checked all the rooms. When i finnaly found the right one, i felt sick, both of the sight and the smell of fresh blood and sweat.

-"Girls, stay out, he's fucking naked!" I exclaimed and blocked the way for the girls. They covered their mouths and turned around to face the wall. I switched the lights on. The room was a mess! There were signs of a struggle and... Ugh... I ran over to the bloody figure on the bed. My friend held a razor in his hand. _'No way... He would never do this! Scott...' _I thew the razor on the floor. That terrible thing hurted my friend. I looked at Jund. He was still breathing, but only barely.

-"SOMEONE, CALL AMBULANCE!" I screamed towards the door.

-"On it!" Krism replied and pulled out a phone. I grabbed a blanked from the bathroom and wrapped it around Jund's bleeding arm.

-"Buddy, please, don't do this to me!" I whispered in panic.

-"Ambulance is on their way!" Krism exclaimed. I started to breath heavily. Scott's clothes was ripped into pieces.

-"CALL THE FUCKING POLICE AS WELL!" I screamed. I heard Krism typing a number on her phone. I found another blanket. This one was nearly as big as Scott's whole body. Perfect. I tied it around his body and lifted him bridal style out the door.

-"Cry, the police wants to talk to you!" Krism said as i appeared. _'Damn it, woman, my hands are full!'_ I thought. As if he could hear my thoughts, Russ lifted Scott from my arms.

-"I'll take him outside. Talk to the police." He said and smiled resuringly. I nodded and took the phone out of Krism's hand. This was all just shit. The police better do something about this...


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, guys… I'm still really ashamed because of the last chapter. I mean, It seemed like a good idea, but I'm not sure… I won't delete it, though. Okay, just read, I don't know anymore… And if someone could be a sweetheart and write the rape scene for me, I would really appreciate it.**

**PS. This chapter is the closest I've ever come to writing smut… I'm scared…**

**Warnings: Um… A little crying, maybe? I 'unno…**

**Pairings: The usual, I think**

**Cry's P.O.V**

I leaned against a wall and drove my hand through my hair.

-_"Calm down, Sir. Cops will be arriving soon. Do you want me to stay on the line with you?"_ The woman on the phone asked.

-"Yes, please!" I replied without hesitating. I power walked down the stairs and out the front door. Russ sat on the ground and tried to wake Jund up.

-"Any luck?" I asked him . Russ shook his head and turned back to the unconscious male before him.

-_"How are your friend doing?" _The woman asked. I looked at Scott's pale face.

-"N-Not good… He's bleeding really badly." I replied and looked away from the sight. Blood began to leak through the blanket around his body.

-_"What about his… boyfriend?"_

-"I don't know… I'm gonna check on him now… Um… Nick, Ken! Could you come along? Just in case?" I asked. I turned towards the two guys behind me. They looked at each other and nodded. We went back into the house where Snake still laid unconscious on the green carpet.

-"We should bring him outside while waiting for the cops…" Ken said while looking at the man on the floor. I nodded and handed Spoon the phone. I grabbed both of Snake's legs while Ken grabbed his arms. Spoon walked behind us, talking to the lady as we carried the unconscious man outside. I heard sirens in the distance.

-"Yes, I can hear them now. Is it the police or the ambu-… Ok. Ok, thank you, miss. Yes, thank you." I turned towards Nick as he threw the phone back to Krism. The cops soon pulled into the driveway closely followed by an ambulance. Curious neighbors began to gather around us. They asked what happened and who we were. I was just about to yell at them to go away when I heard a groan by my feet. The crowd turned silent.

-"What is happening, Cry?" I sighed and bent down.

-"You just tried to commit suicide, Scott." I felt tears burning behind my eyes. The crowd that surrounded us gasped and whispered to each other. He looked away from me.

-"Where's Snake?" I sighed and looked away at the other man.

-"The cops will take care of him. He won't hurt you anymore." The paramedics began to push their way through the crowd that surrounded us. Jund looked at me with a faint smile.

-"M'kay…" He replied before drifting off into a deep sleep.

**Scott's P.O.V**

My eyes flew open and I sat up. I was surrounded by white. The walls, the roof the covers on the bed I was in… Everything was white, even the weird piece of clothing I was wearing. I was in a hospital. Got damn it. Why was I even here? What the hell happened? The door opened. I didn't even care about looking at the person.

-"Scott, buddy?"

-"Cry…? I groaned and turned towards the door where Cry, and people from the crew, indeed stood. I cocked my head to the side as I looked at them.

-"Why am I here?" I laid my head back down onto the pillow as memories started to fly through my head.

-"Dude, you don't remember anything, do you?" Russ asked. I nodded in response.

-"Yes… A little…" I replied. Damn, my ass hurt. To be honest, every single part of me hurt. Once again, I turned to the others.

-"Where the hell is Snake?" I asked them. They exchanged worried looks before Krism went over to my bed and grasped my right hand with both of her own. She stared at the floor and opened her mouth to say something, but shut it and looked up at me.

-"He wanted to come visit you, honey. Cops will observe from outside… After this visit, you can choose if you want him to be able to come again, when he please, or… Or you will never have to see him again." She explained with an apologetic look on her face. I shook my head. Why? Why wasn't he in jail? I opened my mouth but shut it as the door opened. My eyes widened in fear. Snake stared coldly towards me.

-"Jund…" He muttered. The crew and the cops left the room. Got fucking damn it! Now when I really needed them, they left me?! With _HIM_?! The fucking bastard that raped me and made me want to kill myself!

-"I have nothing to say to you." I snapped and stared directly at him. He grabbed a chair. I thought he was going to sit down, but of course I wasn't that lucky. He quickly placed the chair under the handle of the door. Just fucking great. The next thing I knew he was at my bedside again, pulling me up by my shirt.

-"Didn't think so. But _I_ have something to tell _you_! I'm not sorry. You deserved everything. You made everything hard for me. But now I've made you disgusting, I made you dirty. That's all you will be in your fucking life!" His face was inches from mine as he talked and his spit was all over me when he finally stopped. I slowly opened my eyes and whipped his spit from them.

-"Fuck you." I said cocky and attempted to push him away. There was banging on the door. Guess the cops tried to break the door down. Well, I couldn't fucking care less. Snake didn't seem pissed at my comment. He calmly crawled on top of me and forced me to the headboard of the bed. Once again I tried to push him away, but he just wouldn't budge. He pressed our lips together, forcing his tongue into my mouth. My screams were muffled and all I felt was fear and panic. My eyes were once again pricked with forced back tears. He moved his mouth to my ear and replaced it with his sweaty hand. He bit down on my earlobe, and I instantly knew that he made a hole right through. My screams were once again muffled. Damn, it hurt like hell. No, worse than hell. His breath tickled my ear. I could no longer hold back my tears. His hand eventually slipped off my mouth.

-"Please, just leave me alone! G-Get away from me! PLEASE! HELP!" I screamed and tried to punch and kick him. He smirked and pinned my arms down. I kept pleading him to stop, but he just wouldn't get off. He moved his mouth down to my neck and started nibbling on the sensitive skin. I bit my lip. I blocked out the painful sensations and… Well, everything. He moved his mouth back to my ear and whispered one last thing.

-"You're mine, Scott. You will always be." He climbed off the bed, leaving me scared and mentally scarred. He threw away the chair that blocked the door. The cops immediately pulled the door open and dragged him towards the exit. He didn't even fight. He gave me one last evil grin before disappearing around a corner. I curled up in the bed, feeling dirtier than ever. The crew once again entered the room, with worried looks on their faces.

-"Man, are you okay?!" Nick asked, probably not just thinking about my bleeding ear. I nodded while choking on my sobs. I wiped the tears away with the bed sheets.

-"I-Im f-fine… Sorry!" I cried. A nurse pushed his way through the group and bent down to look at my ear. He was a pretty old guy. Maybe 50.

-"You have some really bad injuries, kid. We have to stitch this up." He said and walked away to get the right stuff. We all sat in silence, Krism once again grasping my hand tightly. The silence was eventually broken by Nick's phone buzzing. We all turned and looked at him. He looked back at me as to get permission to answer, which I gave him.

-"Yes?"

-_"Dude, we're supposed to record now! What the fuck is taking you so long?"_

-"Um… I'm kinda at the hospital-…"

-_"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING AT THE HOSPITAL?!"_

-"A friend got hurt and-…"

-_"Who?!"_

-"Um… Scott Jund. He-…"

-_"Mind if we're coming over?"_ Nick looked at me and waited for my answer. I just nodded. Couldn't care less at that moment.

-"Sure."

-_"Guys! Get dressed, we're going to the hospital!"_ The voice said and the call ended.

-"Who the hell was that?!" Cry exclaimed. Nick sighed and slipped his phone back in his pocket.

-"James. Nova. Whatever you wanna call him. We recorded worms with him and Felix, remember?" Cry nodded.

-"He, and probably the rest of the creatures is coming over, for some reason." I gave him a confused look.

-"I-I don't even k-know him." I stuttered, still shaken up because of the previous events. Nick looked at me with an apologetic look glued to his face.

-"Who are the other guys, then?" Cry asked and leaned against the wall. Spoon scratched his neck before answering his question.

-"Well, some of you knows that I know The Creatures… We were supposed to record, and, well, for some reason they want to come over here…" He explained. I yawned and shifted sides in the bed, and in a matter of seconds I was asleep.

**Russ' P.O.V**

Man, what a long day. The nurse stitched Junds ear a long time ago. What time was it? I looked at my phone. 07:27 AM. It had been about 2 hours since that James guy called. Why wasn't they here ye-

-"Mr. Scott Jund? There is a group of men who wants to see you." Jund groaned and sat up.

-"Yeah, sure, let 'em in…" He said and wiped the sleep from his eyes. The nurse ran back through the hall. A while later she returned with the guys. Scott smiled weakly at them.

-"Scott Jund, huh? Damn, you're fucking pale as shit!" A guy with black hair exclaimed. I smirked. Pretty sure shit isn't pale… Well, fuck me and my logic, I guess!

-"Sure, but he still has got more color than Aleks!" A really tall guy with red cap teased and nudged a shorted boy who was doing something on his phone. I grinned. I liked those guys. Reminds me of our how crew used to be. Before all this…

-"Who are you guys?" Jund asked with an amused smile on his face. Those "Creatures" looked up at him.

**Warning: Introduction ahead. You can skip if you wanna.**

The guy with the red cap pointed at himself.

-"I'm Jordan, AKA Kootra." He moved his finger to the guy with black hair.

-"That's James… Or Nova, if you prefer to call him that." Now he pointed at another guy with black hair and glasses.

-"This jerk-…"

"Hey!"

"… -Is Eddie. More well known as Sly." Once again he moved his finger.

-"And that little phone-addicted fucker is Aleksandr, AKA ImmortalHD." He finished and let his hand fall to his side.

**Introduction over, bitch (JK)**

-"Everyone couldn't come along." Jordan continued. I nodded. Man, I really liked those guys. I turned towards Aleksandr.

-"What are you doing?" I asked. He shrugged.

-"Just checking my phone." He replied and slid the phone into his back pocket. I smirked slightly. Rebellious teenager, huh?

-"What about you guys? Who are you?"

**Since you probably already know who everyone in the crew is, so I'm not going to make more introductions.**

-"Money. Russ Money." I finished. They laughed at my James Bond reference.

-"Dude, what happened to you?" Eddie asked and turned to Scott. My friend looked at me with pleading eyes. He obviously wanted me to tell them. I sighed.

-"He… He kinda got raped… And-…"

-"He WHAT?!" James exclaimed. I heard Jund whimper in the background. Poor guy. Was those guys going to judge him? I hope not…

-"You heard me. And if you're going to judge him then you can get the fuck outta here." I said defensively, anger growing in my voice.

-"Nonono, I'm not! Continue, please! Who was he raped by? His girlfriend?" He asked. I calmed down and took a deep breath before I continued.

-"By his boyfriend. And please, don't interrupt me again. After that, Scott… He tried to take his own life…" I heard sobbing coming from Jund's bed.

-"Should I stop?" I asked and sat down beside my friend on the bed.

-"I-I'm sorry… Russ, I'm so-sorry!" In that moment, my heart broke. I had never seen him like this before. He was so broken. So scared. I swore that if I ever saw Snake again, I would kill him. I didn't care if I ended up In jail. I would fucking kill that bastard.


End file.
